


A Distant Memory

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Battle of Bosworth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: My heart was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quickly about Richard going into battle and his last thoughts and yeah It was needed :)  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Richard POV. 

My heart was gone, I have a war to fight and one I will die in, 

For I never got my wife's blessing

That was the only thing I’d ever wanted; a wife's blessing, it didn't matter about children 

Just loving Anne was enough and her loving me. 

Soon I shall be with you. 

Soon my love 

My wife 

My heart 

Keep our boy safe, 

For I love you both. 

And my time will come soon for me to be with you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
